


Dreading Time Away.

by Zee_Seal



Category: Fantrolls - Fandom, Fantrolls Fandom, Homestuck, Homestuck Fantroll, Original Troll Character (Homestuck)
Genre: AU, Also a lot of personal headcanons and world building, F/M, Follows the "Didn't Start Dating Until Fleet Times" timeline, It might not make sense to canon homestuck, Local idiot boy is dumb and in love summarizes this pretty well, More Plot Divergent Drabbles, Not that it matters I'm posting for my own amusement tbh, Theres some angst and some fluff general slice of life bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Seal/pseuds/Zee_Seal
Summary: Absence makes the heart fonder, is the saying. But when the love of your life is drafted into a genetic modifying soldier program, one can never be to careful about being a worried husband.





	Dreading Time Away.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Fleet Time Au drabbles for a set of idiot fish. There might be a few more of them. Enjoy.

The day of her departure to the new platoon, he had been there to see her off. Just as it had been when she first left for fleet all those sweeps ago as Alternian youths. 

Unlike then, however, he did not wish to see her go. It broke his heart, hugging her then. It felt like he was truly losing his best friend. His everything, if he wanted to be truly sentimental about her transfer away from him. He would not admit it now, but he had sought Athena out to hug onto her tightly, and cry on her shoulder in the private comfort of her office. He had refused to shed tears in front of Hecate. He knew if he did that, she would risk her own neck and life to stay by his side, consequences of ignoring the Dread Legion be damned in her eyes. She would rather die than cause him any kind of pain.

Nataio's only comfort of the situation came from knowing Hecate would be directly under Athena's command, and she would keep him updated on Hecate's health, and life. As a Dread Handler, she was going to be spared the fate of being turned into the medicated monster the other half of her genetics was. That in of itself was a huge relief to Nataio's poor heart. Not that it calmed down every other wild thought he had about her undergoing genetic splicing and psychological reconstruction. Those thoughts made him sick to his stomach, and sent his blood pressure sky rocketing. He didn't know if he could handle a whole three sweeps of this. He might go even more grey by the time Cate was back in his arms.

The only reason he was as savvy to what went on inside of the Legion was because he had twisted Athena's arm into telling him everything. She had recounted every single last thing that had been done to her, with a grim expression, and a small twinge of anger behind her normally calm eyes. Just knowing what went on could get the pair of them in trouble, but knowing what to expect of Hecate when she was released from that hell. 

Admittedly, he missed her presence nigh immediately, despite pretending that he was quite alright about the whole thing. Their "date" night, as they would call it, of watching movies, hanging out, or whatever they could do that eve, rolled around not long after she had left. By sheer force of habit, he had stopped working at the time he always did, and was about to change into his lounging clothes when he stopped himself, registering what he was doing finally. She wouldn't be coming to join him, so his free time was...quite pointless in his eyes now. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed. Pulling his shirt on, he sits back down at his desk, feeling...oddly lonesome, for the first time in a long while. 

The feeling persisted until he turned in for the night, leaving him to stare blankly up at ceiling while attempting to sleep off the empty feeling that was gnawing at him. 

Trying to sleep those long months after was torturous in his opinion. Instead of curling up with the woman he loved, he was clinging to a pillow, tossing and turning as he tried to get comfortable in the bed that seemed far to spacious now that he was sleeping alone all the time now. Sure, he could force himself to sleep because of his training, but it just was not the same. He missed waking up to having his wife mate girlfriend curled into his chest. Nataio missed the soft sound of her breathing softly next to him when they cuddled, the morning kisses, her running late because she insisted on helping him dress, the hugs, the hand holding, and the soft affection they exchanged when no one was looking. He missed her loud personality, the crude humour, her ugly laughter. 

Bluntly put, he missed every goddamned thing about her, and he hadn't realized how she brightened up his life in the military. 

It made his heart ache, to the point he almost felt like crying over it. She was still alive, but he could not see her, be near her, and it hurt him pyschically. Truly, it was heart ache for him. Anxious thoughts bubbled up now and again, about her potential end, and maybe her memory being fiddled with, or even being turned into an emotionless handler. Every scenario bounced through his head up until he heard word from Athena. Every status update made him relieved to know she was still living, breathing, and very much herself as she could be given the circumstances. It's all he could ask, and hope for.

In time, however, those three sweeps passed by, and soon enough, she was to be released back out among the normal ranks, which was a joyous fucking day in Nataio Aurico's book. Unsurprisingly, Nataio got through his loneliness by working himself to exhaustion, hyper focusing on his job instead of himself (Athena had gotten on his case about it.) Surprisingly, on the side, however, he was listening to her voice, and her kind of music, he had pulled up off his old phone. He even went as far as to buy her brand of perfume to spritz on his pillow now and again to bring him some comfort during the night when he was attempting to sleep and it would not come to him, even with his sweeps of training. 

He was up and ready before his alarm even went off they day she was supposed to be back. Showered, dressed, those comfort items hidden away so Hecate wouldn't know. He even took a moment to make sure his room was in order. He wanted it to appear as if he had been able to stand her absence, and was not pining for her like some lovesick puppy with a broken heart. When Athena came to fetch him, so they could go and greet her together, the older woman was impressed to see that Nataio had hidden all indicators he had not been sleeping well for the longest time, and that he had been, indeed, pining like a lovesick wriggler. 

It had amused her, because Hecate was already well aware of the fact Nataio was pining over her, just as Hecate had been missing him. 

Athena could almost /feel/ the excitement radiate off the boy as they walked. Sure, he seemed his cool, impartial, and aloof self as they strolled, but she could see the bounce in his stride, and the faintest of sparkles in his eye. It had always been obvious to her keen eyes he missed Hecate, and dearly at that, but she was just worried how he would handle her, and the change in her disposition. She was still the same girl, she was just...Not as mentally sound as she had once been. Not that she had been the soundest girl on Alternia before, it was going to take the girl a lot of time to recover, to even be semi-normal again.

Breaking away from Athena, Nataio walks swiftly (and as fast as he possibly can with out drawing attention to himself without, you know, straight up running) up to the docking bay, eagerly watching the trolls who file out and onto the fleet ship that was under his command. Some of them were returning from leave, others were new comers. He almost stood on his toes to try and spy the shorter Owlich girl, but he didn't need to. Nataio saw that she was the last to leave the transport ship, her bag slung over her shoulder, and her head down. The moment she looked up, their stares met, and he felt his heart drop in that very second. She looked haggard, paler than before. He kept his anger in check, as he moved through the last of the stragglers, to meet her the moment she stepped onto the platform. Everyone else be damned, this was his ship and platoon, and by now, everyone knew of their relationship. 

If there was problems, they could be brought up with him. If they dared to, that is.

Not wasting any time, he's already on his knees, and his arms are around her in a hug. However. he feels her flinch, tense up, and then pull away, as if she had been slapped. The almost violent reaction to his touch makes him shrink away, mentally cringing. Did she not wish to see him any more? Had his worse fears come true- No, his mind is soothed as she hugs him back, quickly, but then steps away. He's left confused, kneeling in front of her, and trying to understand the expression she had on her face. She was...horribly unreadable now, even more so than her Mother. There was no infliction of any kind to her very neutral (and rather sad) expression. She looked more somber than she did when he saw her again for the first time in the fleet all those sweeps ago. That was cause for concern in his eyes. Where was that bright ball of energy he had fallen in love with? What had they done to her? His anger is apparent in his eyes for a split second, before Cate does what she does best: Soothing him.

Gently, she touches his face, her hand cupping his cheek, and thumb trailing under his cybernetic. She doesn't care who sees now. She simply kisses him, softly, and oh so slowly. It was sweeps worth of pent up emotions, and it showed with how hesitant she was to break the kiss. Nataio sorely wished he could scoop her up, and walk away with her, to go some where private, away from prying eyes, so that they may enjoy each others company in peace. Pulling back, she rests her forehead against his, and gives him a weak smile, one he returns. It's her who breaks the silence between them, pulling back, clearing her throat, as he stands. As excited as he was, he reeled in any over-exuberance for her sake, seeing as she looked exhausted, and for the sake of what remained their good images. 

"Hi, Babe." She mumbles, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her fin.

"Hello, Dear."

"...Sorry 'bout, yanno, yankin' away."

"Do not fret over it. I surprised you, is all." 

"Yeah...Uhm...Can...Can I ask you to avoid touching my back...Just for now?"

This comment made him snap his eyes to her. He knew she was now sporting a plethora of scars and scar tissue on her spinal column now. This knowledge made his blood boil. However, she just sheepishly gives him a smile, turning around, and yanking the back of her shirt up so he could see. Behind her bra, he saw the Dread Legionnaire's tattoo, looking freshly healed. As well as the long since healed scarring from the experiments done on her, that spanned the length of her spine. The longer he looked, the more he wanted to pull her close, and hug her, but at the same time, the more he wished he had done more to keep her out of harms way.

Clearing his throat, he reaches out, and tugs her shirt down. That /was/ immodest after all. Even with their various intimate encounters, Nataio still was a very strict conservative, and a traditionalist about things, and her flashing her brassiere off like that was crude. She lets her shirt drop, turning back to face him. She wore her usual lopsided grin, but something seemed off about her, something Nataio couldn't put his finger on. It unnerved him for a moment, but he brushed the thought aside. It was probably because she was tired. That's it.

"Of course, I will refrain from contact with your back. However, You must be quite tired from your trip, Hecate."

"Not really. I don't have to oficially report in for duty until tomorrow evening, but I really don't feel like sleeping more. That's basically how I spent the last three sweeps."

She said that, yet, as Nataio observed her, it was apparent she had been through intensive training, if those more than defined muscles and the few visible scars were anything to sneeze at. She was probably wired to be up at the ass crack of dusk, like he was, now that she had endured that kind of life. This was going to be a challenge, getting used to each other again. He could only hope for the best, but mentally he was preparing himself for the worst. It was all he could truly do now.

With out being asked to, he grabs her forgotten pack from the ground, and hefts it up. Cate almost looks like she's going to argue with him, but the look he gives her makes her close her mouth. It was then she was pouting, her arms crossed, as he motioned for her to start to walk. She does so with a roll of her eyes and a huff, as he follows at her side, trying to keep his face schooled into it's usual grouchy nature. 

"Let me carry my shit, Tae, You're the fairer sex, not a pack mule. That's what my sex is for. We're the brawny bitches for a reason."

"Cate." 

"You're also an admiral and you carrying stuff for your lessers is so fuckin' problematic-"

"Hecate Owlich, cease and desist your objections, or I will carry /you/ just as I carry your pack." He says, with a hint of humour in his voice, eyes flicking down to her as a ghost of a smile plays on his lips. 

"....You care about your image to much to do that, Aurico." She counters, eyebrow raised as she looks up to him. 

It was in that moment, Cate realized, she fucked up. In one single, swift motion, Nataio had her around her middle, and was hefting her up under his free arm, a loud surprised noise being Nataio's reward for sticking to his guns with that threat. The soft chuckle that leaves him gets her to start to wiggle, and try to struggle out of his arms, to no avail, before she gives up, and just crosses her arms, pouting.

"Nataio, I hate you so much right now."

"You are the one who wished to try and call my bluff, this is what you get for it."

"This is so demeaning."

"Hardly. I could be carrying you as one would carry a sack of potatoes. That would be demeaning."

"I'd suggest bridal style, but, I ain't your bride and my back can't handle it right now."

The "I ain't your bride" comment makes Nataio roll his eyes. That would be fixed soon enough if he had his way. He quickly brushes that thought aside, as he carries both her, and her pack, to his room of all places. Once inside, he sets her pack down on the floor by the door, and proceeds to place her on the couch, before taking a seat next to her. He had a few moments of free time, before he /had/ to get to work, and he would spend it with her. Nataio had waited three sweeps for this, he wasn't going to wait a moment longer. She was back, and he was going to cherish every second he could spend with her.

She didn't even have to be invited to put her arms around him, moving to sit in his lap, as he does the same in return, making sure to keep his hands on her lower back. It was nice, to be able to pull her close, and keep her there, his face buried in her hair. She had her face buried against him, and arms wrapped around him tightly, as if she was afraid to let him go. It's a few moments of quiet hugging, before he tilts his head, kissing the top of hers, and sighing softly.

"I missed you, Cate."

"Yeah, I bet." She mumbles, a soft laugh coming out of her, as she tilts her head and kisses his jaw line. "Missed you too, Tae. It was fuckin' hell, yanno."

"I bet. It was...." Pausing, he mulls over his words, before just shaking his head. "It was hell here for me as well." 

Looking at the time, he frowns, gently setting her to the side, and standing. He sorely did not want to get to work, he wanted to spend a day with her to catch up, but he supposed he could do that later. Duties first, and foremost, and even she knew that. Turning, he bends at his waist, leaning to kiss her. It is a quick peck, soft, promising more affection to come later.

"I must go..."

"You do that, babe, I ain't leaving again any time soon. Promise."

"It is not our usual night, but, movies later perhaps?" He sounded slightly more hopeful than he would have liked, but oh well.

"Fuck yes, I'd love that, actually." 

"Your pick."

"....We're gonna watch my favorite then."

"Very well. I do not mind. Though we have watched it so many times. I am surprised you still cry-"

"I DO NOT CRY! I JUST GET STUFF IN MY EYES IS ALL!" She says with a huff of her hair out of her eyes, a soft glower his treat. He much rathered her multiple, exaggerated expressions, over her somber staring.

"Yes, of course, how silly of me." Comes his reply, a soft smiling playing on his face, before he straightens up, fixing his coat and uniform. "I shall return, try and get some rest, please? You look rather out of sorts."

"...Tell me about..." She mumbles, but waves him off. "Aight, aight, I'll go nap or something, you keep your nose clean, kid."

"....Cate."

"What?"

"We're adults."

"Yeah but you're still a sweep my junior."

"Must you remind me of that all the time?"

"Payback for all the times on Alternia you made sure to point out I was older than you all the damn time."

"I still swear, you have not changed at all since those days."

With that, he excuses himself, but he had caught the look in her eyes, the flickering tell of her wishing to argue that comment. He wasn't going to let her argue. She was still the same girl. He'd do his damn best to make sure she remembered that, and nothing she had been through, would make her a different troll. She was still the girl he loved, that bright, shining star of a girl, under all of those new scars and wounds.


End file.
